The way to the heart
by Eternal destiny dreamer
Summary: A young King and his brother  the Prince  decide to marry the kingdoms most known girls to unite the kingdom and to show the people that the royals care. Meanwhile a lord falls in love with a dancer.. see full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Hello Eternal here!**

**This is my second attempt at a story! So pls be nice when reviewing…..this story mostly contains KxL, AxOC, SxOC ….so as you can tell this story contains a lot of OC's. If you don't like OC stories then pls don't read! Any way pls enjoy: The way to the heart. **

**Summary: A young King and his brother (the Prince) decide to marry the kingdoms most known girls to unite the kingdom and to show the people that the royals care. Meanwhile a lord falls in love with a dancer; who dance is so powerful she can dance away his problems. But when jealousy gets mixed in problems arise and everyone is suspicious. Will love prevail or is all lost?**

***sorry I suck at summaries!***

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed/destiny!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In a beautiful land called Orb, where the fruits are the sweetest and the ocean is calming; there is a kingdom. Ruled by a very young King who was just the age of 21; this kings' name was Athrun Zala. A very powerful and handsome man, with striking emerald eyes and soft navy hair; who was very intelligent, he was the king of Orb since the age of 20 since his father passed. His mother was now considered the Queen until he found a bride; his younger brother Shinn was turning 19 and still he as well had no bride, this worried most of the lords and the Queen.

Kira Yamato was 21 years old; he was a lord an Orb state, Kira had chocolate brown hair and kind violet eyes. He was a very kind lord; and a best friend to the King. And just like the King, Kira was still a bachelor.

* * *

Emily Hibiki age 18 lives in a small cottage with her younger cousin Kayla who is 1. Emily had long brown hair and violet eyes, Kayla had black hair and big dark eyes. Emily and Kayla had a much known reputation in Orb; these girls housed many orphans and they were the ones who stood up for the town's people whenever a certain Lady would come into town.

Lacus Clyne was a friend of Emily and Kayla; she was a dancer and singer. She was also 18 and had baby blue eyes and luscious long pink hair which had a curvy clip on her bang. Lacus danced at many events held by the towns' people and often lived with Emily and Kayla.

Now that the events are set into place let's see how this will play out…

* * *

**Well I'll probably have the 1****st**** real chapter up later today…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Thanks!**


	2. Fateful Encounter

Hello!

**Well here's the real chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed/destiny. Or any insert songs!**

* * *

Fateful Encounter:

Kayla yawned as she and Emily walked into town one beautiful morning; Emily smiled and tried to suppress a yawn herself. "I know both of us aren't morning people but we have to buy some bread and—" Emily was cut off by a guard yelling "Everyone get out of the way! Here comes Lady Campbell" "Oh no!" Kayla muttered.

Emily and Kayla disliked Lady Campbell and vice versa; every time they saw each other it seemed like trouble was certain and either Kayla or Emily would end up hurt. "Of all days we need to come to town" Emily sighed as the people moved out of the way to let Meer and her escorts through. Kayla gasped and started to look around "Where's Auel?" Auel was six years old and had sky blue hair, Emily and Kayla found him on the street when he was just a newborn; since then he lived with the girls.

"Auel! Auel!" the girls called out and started to look for him; Emily spotted him in the middle of the road! Meer seemed to not notice the child chasing a ball. "Auel!" Emily cried, if she didn't move fast he would be hurt or even crushed by Meer's horse.

Emily ran and threw herself at the boy, she pulled him close to her and they both hit the ground and rolled out of the way. But as they hit the ground mud was splattered on Meer.

"What the? Why you! You got my dress dirtied with MUD!" Meer yelled at Emily, "Are you really that stupid or just blind? A child was about to be crushed by you and your worried about a little mud on YOUR dress!" Emily yelled back "Look at mine!" she pointed to her dress, it was totally covered in mud.

"You owe me a new dress!" Meer told Emily as she turned around and headed back to the castle. "Hey Kayla will you look at that! I've never seen a horse with two asses!" Emily shouted. This made Meer turn back to Emily "The King will hear about this!" she sniffed loudly and continued back to the castle. The town's people all looked at Emily: If the king would get involve then this would mean trouble for her.

Auel pulled Emily's dress a little "I'm sorry I caused trouble" he started to cry, "Oh Auel! It's okay" Emily told him bending down while pulling out a handkerchief to wife the mud from his face.

"Emily, Auel! I'm so glad you're both okay!" Kayla said running up to them "Yeah we're both okay" Emily smiled "Oooo that Meer! She always makes my blood just boil!" Kayla exclaimed as she hugged Auel. "C'mon let's go home, we need to take a bath" Emily told Kayla.

* * *

Meer was so furious "How dare she!" she said as she stomped all the way to the Kings' study. Before entering she messed up her hair and started to cry "Athrun!" she cried running into the room.

Athrun turned and then gasped "Meer what happened to you?" he asked looking at her. "Oh Athrun it was horrible!" she wailed grabbing the front of Athrun's shirt and crying harder. "She…..that girl I told you about….Emily! She dirtied my beautiful, new, expensive dress" she pulled away from him to show him the big splat of mud on her dress. "She's becoming quite a bother to you" Athrun commented, Meer and Athrun were friends since they were little kids; though it was still unknown to Athrun that Meer has a big crush on him.

"I know! Can you do something please?" "Don't worry, I'll talk to her tonight" Athrun nodded.

Meer cheered and left Athrun alone to his thoughts 'I've never seen this woman who seems to alone cause Meer trouble…But I have heard her name before' Athrun walked to the door and hailed a servant passing by "Please inform my brother Prince Shinn that we will be going for a small ride tonight" he told the servant.

"Now that that's done…." Athrun trailed off and he started to think about his conversation with his mother just moments before Meer busted in.

_Queen Lenore sat across from Athrun and Shinn; with a serious look on her face. "Athrun, Shinn I'm giving you a choice. You two are getting to an age where you should be married, it's important to the kingdom that you have a queen" she told him._

"_But mother, we have to worry about the civil unrest between the people and the kingdom-" Athrun tried to argue "Which is why I think that you should get married to someone who can unite them together" his mother cut him off. _

"_You mean marry a peasant?" Shinn asked with surprise "No….just someone who you think meets the requirements of a Queen" she told him. "I know this is a bit sudden and you two have been so busy that you've probably haven't had much time to think about marriage but….I need you to find a bride within two days. Your wedding will be two days after that; if you find her early then preparations will be completed earlier. This is what the lords and I have decided" the Queen told him calmly._

As Athrun was about to go back into his study he heard someone call him, "Ah Kira!" "What are you doing tonight?" Kira asked. Lord Kira Yamato the lord of Heliopolis, and the Kings' best friend "Hey Kira, want to come for a small ride tonight?" Athrun asked.

* * *

Lacus giggled she came downstairs dressed in her best pink dance suit, her long pink hair was tied with a ribbon and her lips shined bright pink. "Lacus you look so pretty" Kayla commented "Are you ready for your performance?" "Yes! Emily promised she would dance with me!" Lacus told Kayla "Aw Lacus do I really have to?" Emily asked coming down the stairs dressed in the same suit as Lacus except it was blue. "Yes because you owe me big time!" Lacus reminded her, Emily sighed. Since it was Auel's birthday tonight they were having a big party; they invited a couple of people but as word got around almost the whole town ended coming!

The before the guest came the three girls brought out and placed sheets on the ground so people could sit on it. As everyone arrived Lacus pulled Emily with her so they could start entertaining them, in the middle there was a place like a stage.

The drums started to beat and both girls started to dance, and sing:

_A memory of my childhood that echoes around as it grows further away  
Something ends and we believe that something will begin, in the cold rain_

The audience knew this song very well and sang along

_We'll believe in countless futures before our minds go blank  
Make a little chance! Make tomorrow from us, ready and go!  
From this lit up world, no matter how many times we fall on the ground  
Never gonna give up! I'm sure we can get up anytime glow!_

_Countless things we wanted to make sure of  
And endless dialogues full of misunderstandings  
We kept wanting more from each other  
And whenever I chased you you ran away, things didn't go well_

_Even if my destiny is miles away in the sky, too far to reach  
I want to cut through that and go to you_

_Connected to the dazzling time we met, I'll never let you go  
The touch of your fingers was a powerful attraction  
Your figure, so bright, and your quiet whisper  
Things have gotten tangled, I hope we can retie them…  
I won't give up_

_If this round won't end, then no matter how many times I go down  
I'm gonna keep up! I'm sure I can get back up again, a story just for you!_

_That day you asked how I felt, and without even knowing why  
We faced things but then gave up and hurt each other_

_I've been searching all this time, though I know it won't last  
I want to answer, not with words but with the sure love in my heart_

_In this love we hold, every bit of the past melts away  
I'll go to you right away and strip away all my sadness  
To fix the mistakes that won't go away  
I'll keep believing that time won't stop  
I won't leave you alone_

There song was cut off by a guard announcing: "Make way! Here comes his imperial Majesty King Athrun, His Highness Prince Shinn, and Lord Kira Yamato! Make way!" "The King!" the crowd gasped and people moved out of his way to the center of the crowd—right where Lacus and Emily were!

Kayla watched but the only thought that came into her mind was that they were running the sheets! "Children please just stay with me" she told them softly.

Emily stood in front of Lacus; with her head held up high as Athrun and Kira approached them, Shinn in the meantime found Kayla and started towards her.

When Kira got a full look at Lacus he tried to hide a blush that was coming on his cheeks. "I want everyone to clear out of here!" Athrun ordered, the towns people instantly left: Athrun could be a very cold King sometimes and he was very strict, this was why most people feared him—they believed he could be just like his father.

When everyone was gone; Athrun, Shinn and Kira got off their horses, Emily ignored them and started to clean up.

The children huddled around Kayla as Shinn walked up to them, his ruby red eyes blazing. Since Kayla hated being stared at, she glared back at Shinn.

Athrun was a bit ticked off that Emily was ignoring him; he walked directly up to her. "Can I help you?" she asked folding a sheet, still not looking at him "Are you Emily Hibiki?" he asked.

"Yes? Why do you want to know?" Emily asked glaring at him.

* * *

Kira noticed Lacus on the ground and walked up to her "Is something the matter?" he asked taking note of her facial expression. Lacus clutched her ankle "Nothing's the matter Lord Yamato" she answered him, Kira liked the sound of her voice—it was soft and sweet. Kira didn't believe the girl, he knelt down and saw that she had a cut on her left ankle; he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it around her ankle "Um may I please have your name?" Kira asked as he tied the kerchief. "My name is Lacus Clyne" she answered blushing "Um…uh Thank you" she told him as he helped her up, "Oh" Lacus gasped in pain. Kira quickly steadied her, and Lacus found herself unconsciously leaning close to Kira.

Determining that the girl could not go home without help Kira decided to take Lacus home "Lacus where do you live? I'll take you home" he told her, "Lord Yamato you need not worry-" Lacus tried to convince him that she was alright. But Kira shook his head stubbornly, Lacus sighed and pointed to the cottage "That's where I live with my friends" she said.

Kira nodded and picked her up "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he joked smiling at her, Lacus blushed "Lord Yamato-" she started to say but Kira cut her off "Please call me Kira, Lacus" "If that is your wish, Kira" she said his name slowly.

Kira put Lacus down for a second to open the door and then walked right in. "Uh Kira" Lacus started "Yeah?" "Could you please put me down so I can take my shoes off?" Lacus asked "Alright?" Kira answered. "It's disrespect to walk in your shoes at someone's house. That's why we don't wear shoes in the house" Lacus explained, but Kira caught onto the message hidden between her words and started to take off his shoes.

* * *

Meanwhile Emily kept ignoring Athrun, to his surprise he found this girl kind of interesting 'Nobody ever ignores me' he thought, and then he knelt down on the ground so the two could be leveled. "There have been several complaints about you from Lady Campbell, she a personal friend of mine so I would like to get to the bottom of this" Athrun whispered to her moving his face closer to hers.

Athrun saw the blush on Emily's face and remembered back to conversation with his mother. A smile crawled onto his face "Is something the matter, your majesty?" Emily asked. Athrun just shook his head "So about Lady Campbell-" "Maybe you should tell her to watch where she goes, she almost trampled a child with her blindness!" Emily exclaimed. Athrun looked surprised "Meer never told me that" he whispered "Of course she wouldn't tell you! She wants to make herself look good!" Emily told him standing up. As she got up Athrun noticed the white bandages wrapped around her right forearm "How did you get hurt?" he asked with sudden concern grabbing her right arm. Emily looked at her bandaged wound and then back at Athrun "You mean this?" she asked innocently "Oh I just got this from your friend. Bet she didn't tell you that" she told him. Before Athrun could reply Emily turned around "Well it's getting late your majesty, I should be going inside now" "Oh uh yeah…" "Very well then, good night your majesty" Emily told him with a bow. "Good night Emily" he called back to her as he watched her retreating figure.

* * *

The conversation with his mother was still fresh in Shinn's mind. 'Hmm let's see this girl…Kayla Hibiki is very well known and liked within our town. She is beautiful, and carries herself as a very noble person…yup she meets are requirements' he thought.

"Umm hello, Prince Shinn!" Kayla called to him as she waved a hand in front of his face "Uh, wha?" "Uh your highness you kinda spaced out, are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine thank you for your concern" Shinn told her. Kayla blushed and mumbled 'who said I was concerned?' thinking that Shinn wouldn't hear her.

Shinn laughed and walked away from Kayla "What a strange person" Kayla said aloud when he was out of hearing range.

* * *

Kira had taken Lacus to her room, where he was currently in.

'This is a bit awkward' Kira thought, this was probably his first time in a girls room, sitting on her bed was Lacus trying not to blush.

"Uh so Kira" Lacus started "Yeah?" "Um Why did you and the King come here anyway?" she asked.

"The King has apparently received some complaints about some young girl, Emily Hibiki who seems to be causing trouble for Lady Campbell" Kira told her "Emily?" Lacus gasped "What did she do?" "I don't know the full story…I'm sorry" "No need to apologize" Lacus giggled and then yawned.

"It's getting late I'd better leave-" Kira started to say but Lacus cut his off "Oh my! How rude of me! I didn't even offer you anything!" she exclaimed trying to get up in a hurry. "Hey watch out!" Kira said as he caught the girl when she lost her balance, and both of them ended up falling on the bed; Lacus under Kira.

"I'm sorry" Lacus apologized blushing trying to avoid Kira's gaze. "Don't apologize" Kira commanded, this scared Lacus a bit; she looked up and then Kira lowered his head and kissed Lacus fully.

Lacus's eyes widened, but she quickly closed her eyes, 'What is happening?' she thought to herself. 'This….this feels right' Kira thought kissing her again deeply, making her moan a little.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"Uh Lacus, can I come in and talk?" Kayla asked from behind the closed door. Instantly Kira and Lacus ripped themselves away from each other both breathing quiet heavily, "Uh Kayla….can I talk to you a little bit later?..." Lacus tried to think of a better excuse. Just then Emily called Kayla downstairs "Don't worry we'll talk later" Kayla said and ran down the stairs.

Kira sighed in relief "That was a close one" he commented. Lacus glared at Kira, but before she could talk Kira grabbed her and kissed her again. "Good night my dear I await your answer tomorrow" he told her and walked towards the window to climb down.

Lacus collapsed on her bed, 'What was that all about? He took my first kiss' she thought hugging her pillow 'I await your answer tomorrow he said….what answer?' Lacus racked her brain trying to figure out what Kira meant but could not. After getting so wound up about this she got frustrated and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning the three girls received a letter addressed to them.

"What does your letter say Em?" Lacus asked, Emily gasped when she opened it:

_To Emily and Kayla Hibiki, _

_This is an official order from your King and country._

_In two days' time you (Emily) are expected to wed his Majesty Athrun Zala, and you (Kayla) are to wed His Highness Prince Shinn to unite the people to the kingdom. _

_This is for the betterment of ORB and its people failure to comply could lead to possible trouble within this land—mostly leading to more civil unrest. You are needed for your country, and the King and Prince needs you by his side as Queen and Princess._

_You are expected to arrive at the castle by tomorrow night. The wedding preparations are already complete. You are our only hope for this kingdoms future._

_The King promises to be a good husband, and promises to keep you safe. Two days from now the whole kingdom will be honored by your sacrifice. _

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Lenore Zala_

As Emily read the letter aloud she collapsed on the chair, Kayla broke down in tears "US? Why US? What have we done?" she asked. Lacus decided that she should read hers "Maybe my letter will ….bring better news" she told Emily.

_This letter is addressed to Lacus Clyne,_

_Within a months' time you are to be married to me Lord Kira Yamato of Heliopolis._

_I promise to protect you and to be a good husband. Call it faith but I believe that you are the one for me. _

_My Lady, you whose beauty could out shine any moon, any star, I desire for you by my side. _

_As I have heard your friends as well are going to be wed. I only wish for happiness, love and prosperity with you my one love. Please honor my by becoming my wife. _

_I will wait for you by the altar._

_Yours truly,_

_Kira _

Lacus couldn't breathe after she read the letter aloud. "I can't believe it…" Emily said "It's not possible we…." Kayla started "We're getting married!" Lacus finished.

"What did we do?"

* * *

**Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Here comes the brides

**HI! **

**I also thought that this seemed a bit too fast but if you think about it life is uncertain, and can be unexpected at times. But it's like true love at first sight or something like that. In Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet they fell in love within hours and were married the next day. At least in this story they were given a couple of days! Hope that answers some of your questions! **

**This is a really long chapter! Also there is MAJOR lemon in this chapter you have been warned! Pls enjoy chapter 2….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed/destiny…or any insert songs.**

* * *

Here comes the brides

"This has got to be a mistake!" Emily said aloud re-reading the letter for a second time. "I have a headache all of a sudden" Kayla sighed clutching her head sitting down.

"Maybe we should talk to them" Lacus said thoughtfully "And tell them what? We don't think marriage is an option right now, and that our freedom is more important than the kingdom? Yeah like that will go well" Emily put in sarcastically. Lacus sighed "Maybe if we talk to them they'll change the date so we can have more time" "Maybe…" Kayla said slowly.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emily exclaimed all of a sudden hope filled her eyes.

Kiki; the eldest child who lived with Kayla, Lacus and Emily came into the room "Are you going somewhere?" she asked curiously "Yes we shall be going out for a while. So that means you're in charge" Lacus told her.

* * *

On the way to the castle Emily and the other girls received many congratulations from the towns' people; it seemed that their marriages to the royals had been announced. As they reached the castle and told the guards who they were the guards let them in immediately without a second thought.

"Well that was weird!" Emily commented, as they were ushered into the throne room the girls caught a glimpse of their "fiancés". Athrun smiled when he saw Emily "And here I thought I was supposed to grab you from your home, but it seems like you saved me a lot of trouble" he joked. Emily was now officially ticked off "Your majesty I came here to speak to you in private" she told him while trying not to put her hands in a fist. "Of course" he complied walking up to her and putting a hand around her shoulders "This way" the said, Emily blushed and shrugged his arm off of her shoulders. They walked to his study, "Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" Athrun asked "How, no WHY would you do this TO ME?" Emily yelled at him. "Do what?" he asked innocently, to innocently Emily noted and that made her even more pissed. She stomped up to him "Don't play dumb with me! I didn't even agree to this! Is that why you came to my house last night? Why was I only given a two day noticed? What are you really up to?" she asked.

Athrun sighed "My mother set the dates up not me. But why are you taking this so negatively? Most girls would want to be in your place" "Yah I kinda knew that most girls wanted to be in my place, after all the glares I got walking in town!" she took a breath "Any way, marriage is not on my mind" she finished. Athrun sat down on his desk and folded his arms over his chest "So what you're telling me is that you'd rather have this whole nation continue on with its civil unrest, just so you can go on and live life just the way you want it? Instead of trying to be a solution?" his green eyes pierced her violet ones "No…it's just" she tried to argue back 'Damn I knew it would end up this way!' she cursed inwardly.

"And also that you'd want to be embarrassing not only yourself but the kingdom" Athrun put in, Emily glared at him "Shut up!" Emily turned her head.

Athrun leaned in closer to her face "You dare speak to me, your king, lord and husband like that?" he whispered. Emily looked at him 'Oh no now I've done it! I've made him mad!' she thought fearfully, and then Athrun grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap so her back was facing him.

She instantly blushed "Hey! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Emily demanded. Athrun smiled "No not ever" he said and started to kiss and bite her neck. "Your majesty! Your majesty! Please stop!" Emily tried to get him to stop but to no avail "Athrun please stop!" she begged.

Athrun stopped and looked surprised as she pushed herself away from him "What do you think you're doing?" she asked again "Isn't it obvious?" Athrun answered a tad irritated "You're going to be MY wife, so that means I'm allowed to do anything to you" he told her. Emily blushed at the word anything; she shook her head "I'm not your wife yet!" "But the day after tomorrow you will be so why wait? Now be a good girl and come over here" he ordered.

Emily glared at him "Who ever said I was a good girl" she sniffed.

* * *

As soon as Emily and Athrun left the room Kayla was dragged away by Shinn which only left Kira and Lacus in the throne room.

Kira walked up to Lacus "Why don't we take a walk around the castle grounds?" he suggested offering her his hand. Lacus blushed and took his hand as he led them out of the room, but instead of going to the garden Kira took Lacus to a vacant room.

"Hey Kira what are you doing?" Lacus demanded "Proposing to you properly" Kira said and walked up so he was standing face to face with Lacus; he then took her left hand and placed a diamond ring on her ring finger. Kira's smile brightened as he heard her gasp, he then hugged her "My feelings are sincere" he told her.

"Kira" Lacus mumbled his name. The two stayed like that for a while until Kira spoke again "I've change my mind".

* * *

"Shinn let go of me!" Kayla requested "I know what you're here for, so I'm taking us to a place where we won't be heard. The last thing we need is for a maid to hear and a rumor to spread" Shinn told her.

"Hmm fine!" Kayla grumbled, Shinn then pulled her into a room, instead of letting go he pulled her closer to him and enveloped them into a deep kiss.

Kayla was initially shocked but soon melted into the kiss, 'Is…is this really happening?' she thought. When they parted Shinn braces his forehead against Kayla's. "You busy tonight?" he asked "Yes!" she replied sharply.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I was looking for something along the lines of: Oh of course Shinn since you are my husband and lord I shall do anything you say!" "Well that's not the answer I'm giving!" Kayla told him.

"Why not?" Shinn asked "Because!...Because….I need…time to prepare!" "Prepare? Why? It'll be quick and painless and done within a couple of hours or even the whole night!" Shinn told her.

Kayla got out of his arms and started to walk backward putting her hands in front of her "I think somehow we're both talk about different things! You pervert!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The two days past so quickly and the girls were just moments away from being married. The children who Emily and Kayla used to live with were there to cheer them on.

"I'm so nervous!" Emily said she simply couldn't keep still, the whole kingdom know about this matrimony many of them supported it.

Emily was wearing a short sleeved white sparkly wedding dress, with a huge diamond necklace, which she received as a present from Athrun. The skirt of the dress had a pattern running up the side of it.

"Calm down Emily" Lacus tried to calm her down, Lacus was wearing a long lacy sleeved wedding dress, with a low cut at the front and flowers in her hair.

"How can I calm down?" Emily asked "You could try to breath?" Lacus suggested with an innocent expression, Emily laughed and hugged her.

Kayla was on the verge of tears; Kayla was wearing a long sleeved white wedding dress, that had a semi low cut, and she had a nice lacy finish.

"Lacus!" Kayla cried and hugged her too. "It'll be fine" she told her reassuringly

* * *

The ceremony was extravagant, but short and sweet, in no time Kayla, Lacus and Emily found themselves saying "I do**"**.

Emily breathed out a sigh of relief after the ceremony was done, now came the reception she thought. Athrun leaned close to her "Something the matter?" he whispered "No it's just that…I can't believe this is happening" she told him truthfully. Then the girls were ripped away from their husbands by the maids—it was time to put on the reception dress. Emily wore a beautiful royal blue dress with a low cut, and a slit going down the left side of the dress and to finish it she wore white long evening gloves and peril necklace and a tiara. Lacus had a lavender dress with a triangular pattern going down the dress; she also had a pink gem necklace and bracelet. Kayla wore a light green dress with a bow around the waist and diamond necklace and earrings and just like Emily she and Lacus had a tiara on their heads.

When they were finished dressing they met up with Athrun, Shinn and Kira who were waiting for them. Athrun was wearing his best red stained suit that had all of his medals adorned on the left side of his jacket. His sword was strapped to his waist and his gold crown shone brightly. Shinn was dressed the same was as Athrun; his black raven hair complemented his look. Kira had on a royal blue suit and white pants with his medals proudly showing by his heart and sword on his waist.

When the boys saw the girls a smile immediately spread across their faces "You look amazing" Athrun told Emily as he took her hand. "Kayla you shine more brightly then the moon" Shinn whispered to her as he took her hand, Kira hugged Lacus and whispered "You look wonderful. Now I know I'm truly the luckiest man on earth" the girls blushed at the compliment.

Lacus looked at Emily and then at Kira and then laughed "You two look like twins!" she commented. Emily and Kira both gave her the same confused look and then looked at their clothes and then at each other, Emily started to giggled as Kira came close to her and circled her "So we do" he laughed.

* * *

During the reception Kira found Lacus and hugged from behind startling her "You know what we'll be doing next?" he whispered in her ear motioning towards the little children running around.

Lacus smiled; it was really weird within a couple of days she's fallen completely in love for Kira. He was just so sweet and kind; qualities like that she loved about him.

"Kira can I ask you something?" Lacus asked "Hmm what is it?" "The letter you sent me said within a month's time…So why are we married today?" "Well I didn't want you to be left out since your friends were getting married and my friends were getting married I thought I would be more better if we all got married at the same time" Kira explained.

Lacus smiled and kissed his cheek before putting icing on his face from the cake she was eating. Kira was so thoughtful.

"Hey!" Kira yelped in surprise, Lacus giggled and looked at her wedding ring.

* * *

Emily walked up to Athrun who was sitting down. "Something the matter?" he asked holding her hand after noticing the concerned look on her face "A) Please don't drink too much" she requested looking at the glass in his hand "And b) have you seen Kayla? I've haven't seen her in a while" "Since when do I over drink?" Athrun asked playfully looking offended "It's our wedding day so I want to celebrate. Now that you mention it I haven't seen Shinn either….but I wouldn't worry too much you'll know very soon what their probably up to" Athrun told her reassuringly. Emily looked at him quizzically but he just shook his head and smile.

After the reception ended it was almost midnight, Athrun led his new wife towards their bedroom.

"Athurn" Emily blushed when he pulled her in the room "Shouldn't we wait-" she was cut off by his lips crashing down on hers. "No I want you here and now" he ordered.

Emily moaned as he attacked her nape, he was touching her everywhere; it frightened yet excited her at the same time. Athrun picked her up and took her to the bed—_their _bed. He ducked under her dress to remove the garter from her leg; Emily gasped when she felt him press a kiss on her inner thigh. Moments later she saw his face which had a devious smirk, "Bet you liked that didn't you babe?" he asked just before kissing her. Her face was stained red Emily hoped that her face wouldn't stay red forever; she watched as Athrun pulled off both of their shoes and pressed her down on the bed pinning both of her arms above her head.

"What are you doing Athrun?" she cried struggling against him "Consummating our marriage" he answered frankly, his lips trailed down her neck as he pulled down her dress. She moaned when he nibbled on her collarbone, and she shed off his jacket. But before she could try to unbutton his dress shirt, he kissed her startling her.

Athrun took off his own shirt, Emily blushed "Looks like someone likes to work out" she said as she noticed his muscles. Athrun laughed and ducked his head to capture her lips, Emily tried to push him away, but he merely chuckled at her. Emily moaned when he trailed open-mouthed kisses from her mouth to the vale of her breasts. She let out a surprised moan when he cupped her over her underwear, and she surprised herself by arching towards him involuntarily. He slid down her underwear slowly, she thought she would scream.

Emily found herself groaning when he pressed against her. Athrun finally took off all of his clothes. Athrun kissed her hard and she put her arms around his neck. Emily gasped when she felt his arousal pressing against her; automatically she closed her legs tightly.

Athrun laughed and tried to part her legs "It'll be fine" he told her "Be gentle" she was about to say when he kissed her. He entered her in an unexpected stroke, making her throw her head back and arch more towards him.

"You feel so good," he whispered "Athrun" she whimpered. He buried himself in her, waiting for her to adjust around him. He started out moving slowly until she begged for him to go faster.

His mouth covered hers while his hand fondled her breast, making her moan against his lips.

Emily felt the tension build up inside her as the friction between them reached higher limits. Within a couple more seconds Emily found herself closing around him, and with a few more thrusts, she came her cries of desire were stifled by a kiss. And soon he followed.

He remained on top and inside of her, dragging idle kisses along her jaw line; Athrun pulled himself away then lay beside her. "Well that was fun" he said laughingly "Athrun!" Emily hit him lightly.

* * *

Kira carried Lacus all the way up to their room "Kira I can walk!" Lacus giggled "I know you can but tonight I want to carry you" he said entering their bedroom and dropping her on the bed before climbing on top of her "Kira!" she squealed.

"Yes my lady" he answered as his fingers went on a journey to explore the hidden wonders.

His touch sent tiny shocks down her spine and when he kissed her Lacus groaned. Kira grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it above her head; revealing her beautiful body to him. Lacus blushed and tried to cover herself but Kira grabbed her arms and they both fell back on the bed absorbed in a kiss. When his thumbs brushed the edge of her bra it was his promise of suggestive ecstasy, Lacus found herself moaning into his mouth.

Kira's finger remained at the front clasp of her bra, and then he flipped the fastening open. Lacus shivered involuntarily as he palmed the fleshy mounds, as if testing their weight in his hands and he then dipped his tongue in the hollow of her collarbone.

Kira unhurriedly eased the straps of her bra off her shoulders; his lips progressed from her neck to her lips. Then he dipped his head lower and suckled her, completely taking her by surprise. Lacus gasped and buried her fingers in his hair.

He then kissed her full on the mouth and pinning her down with his weight. She tried to move her arms, but he had her wrists restrained above her head.

Since her hands were held above her head he used his free hand to cup and kneads a breast. When Kira released her hands, she wrapped them around his body.

He kissed his way down her throat, Kira then suckled her breasts, taking his time until she was moaning.

Soon Lacus was fully naked in front of him. She watched as he placed his hands on her knees, parting them before dipping his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. Kira slowly claimed her with his mouth then quickly he removed himself and undressed.

"Are you….ready Lacus?" Kira asked softly, he was afraid to hurt her. Lacus smiled and touched his cheek "I'm ready Kira" she told him filmy.

He needn't further reassurance he slowly drove deep inside her. He waited for Lacus to get used to the feeling of him and then he started to move; until both of them came.

Moments later, Lacus sighed and rested her head on his chest. Kira yawned and then chuckled "That was awesome! can we do it again?" he asked childlishly.

* * *

**Hahah I just 3 kira! **

**Anyway this was my first ever lemon so pls be nice when reviewing….**

**Thank u! **


	4. Can I really handle this new life?

**Hey it's been a while! Gomen! Ive been so busy! Anyway on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any gundam seed/destiny characters….or any insert songs**

**The way to the heart chapter 3: Can I really handle this new life? **

* * *

Emily awoke with an arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes than jumped up from the bed and looked over—there was a man naked in the bed.

'Oh no!' she thought completely forgetting yesterdays' events she tried to get out quietly and leave to go back to her "home" when the man started to stir, it looked like he was getting up. "Ahhhh!" Emily screamed as she tumbled off the bed.

Athrun leaned over to look at the girl who just fell; while trying not to laugh and failing at that. "Well…good morning to you to babe" he greeted slowly eyeing her. Emily blushed realizing that she was naked and grabbed the quickest thing to cover herself; coincidently it was Athrun's discarded shirt from last night, but she didn't care she just quickly put it on. Biting her lip she noticed red stains on the bed sheets and then the rings on her finger 'That's right!' she thought remembering her current situation then she panicked 'Oh god I just did the big IT with the king!'.

"You okay?" Athrun asked offering her a hand to which she took graciously and pulled her back into the bed with him. "Sleep well?" he asked noticing her trying to make distance between them "Um sure your majesty" she blushed. Not satisfy with her answer he grabbed her and pulled her down so that she was under him "Wha?" "First of all babe; what are you really supposed to call me?" he asked biting her neck a little. "Stop it" she moaned "What?" he whispered sexily under his messy hair. "Athrun!" she moaned; hearing his name he kissed her fully enjoying her taste and holding her close. "Now that wasn't so hard was it" he told her; Emily glared, much to his amusement she pushed him off of her "Shut up!"

Athrun grabbed her again "Now what did I say about talking to me in that tone?" "Which tone?" she asked sugar coating some innocence in her voice as she broke free and stood up and away from the bed. "Ha ha very funny now where are you going" he asked "To the bathroom to bathe" Emily told him walking into the bathroom. Athrun rolled onto his back putting his hands behind his head grinning.

Emily slowly got into the bath and relaxed as she felt the warm water. 'So now what?...I'm what? The Queen of ORB?' she thought laughing. She remembered the ceremony yesterday her parents were so happy and proud, she remembered the people who cried tears of happiness of this union between a peasant and a king no less; perhaps now there wishes would be answered. 'I can't let them down….I won't let them down!' she thought washing her face. Half an hour later Emily walked out with only a towel wrapped around her body trying to ignore Athrun's smirk. "What are you still doing in bed?" she asked sighing trying to get rid of the stupid awkward silence in the room as she was searching for a nice dress to wear. 'Damn! Why are all these dresses so long and POOFY!' she thought gritting her teeth together in annoyance until she brightened up when she found what she was looking for.

"I've got nothing to do" Athrun shrugged "Sides I knew that when you would come out there'd be a nice show" he smiled mischievously; seriously ticking Emily off so she threw a pillow from the windowsill seat at him, which he easily dodged. "You'll have to do better than that" he chuckled getting up and slipping into the bathroom while Emily went to find Lacus and Kayla.

* * *

When Kira woke up his beloved was no where to be seen; as he was about to get up to go and look for her Lacus emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink and white dress that stopped at her calves and flats.

"Oh there you are Lacus you had me scared for a moment" Kira smiled walking over and giving her a kiss. There was a knock on the door "Come in" Kira called "Good morning!" Emily greeted smiling brightly in a blue and white dress that went down to her knees with a pair of white heels.

"Good morning Em" Lacus greeted back hugging her best friend "Morning Lord Yam-a-to" Emily smiled enouncing the syllables in his name "Hello Em...and please drop the title" he grinned, for some reason Kira had a comforting feeling from Emily, she seemed to be like a sister to him; and he liked the thought of treating her like his little sister.

"Where's Athrun?" Kira asked "Taking a bath….like you should be doing now" Em smiled. Kira pouted childishly Emily mimicked his movements crossing her arms over her chest "Fine" Kira laughed and went to the bathroom. "Good boy!" Emily yelled; she swore she heard a 'shut up' from the bathroom.

Lacus giggled "Well that might have been a shot to his pride" "He'll live" Em rolled her eyes "C'mon let's go make some breakfast" she continued grabbing Lacus.

A couple days before the wedding the girls insisted that the only way that they'll live in the castle is if they had their own private kitchen and that they weren't pestered with maids in their private quarters; Athrun and the others eventually agreed to it.

When the two girls walked into the kitchen they were surprised to see Kayla and Shinn sitting on the table drinking tea. "Uhhh good morning?" Emily greeted startled.

"My, you're up early Kayla" Lacus remarked elbowing Em. Kayla blushed, "Oh well you know I never sleep in late when I'm at new places" 'Cover up!' Emily and Lacus thought in unison while getting the needed items to make breakfast.

When the two finished making breakfast they were joined by Kira, Athrun and Queen Lenore. "Wow they sure changed this place up" Kira whistled "Yeah now this whole area is blocked off; you girls like it?" the queen asked "We love it!" Emily thanked. "Oh I sent some maids to change the bed sheets in your rooms" the queen smiled. The girls all blush instantly 'Now I know why the sheets were white! They were checking to see…if…we were….uh clean' Emily thought shaking her head and glaring at Athrun who simply winked at her; it seemed like the other girls got the same idea.

"Well then shall we eat?" Lacus asked pouring tea in some cups.

It had been a week since the wedding and every morning the three couples and the queen sat down and had a joyful breakfast with lots of laughter; to the royal's surprise it was nice to have a quiet breakfast without maids or butlers hovering around them. There was a knock on the door and Kira went to answer it "Yes?" Kira asked the servant who stood before him. "Your majesty King Athrun, his Royal Highness Shinn, Queen Lenore and Lord Kira there has been an emergency meeting called by the other Lord and request that you attend it" the servant said bowed and left.

"An emergency meeting?" Emily echoed looking at Athrun who held a passive expression; "Well then we better get going" Queen Lenore smiled at the girls and started for the door with Athrun and Shinn. Kira walked back to Lacus and kissed her good bye on the cheek and walked after the others.

* * *

"Oh my I wonder what this is about" Lacus wondered aloud fiddling with her wedding ring. An hour later the girls finished cleaning up the kitchen and were now sitting on the swing outside. "I'm sure it's nothing" Kayla said slowly "In any case we should find out what's going on in the village; how bout a little visit?" Emily asked smiling "Okay" Lacus and Kayla nodded.

The girls were going riding into town with their new friends whom they met at the wedding: Lady Miriallia Haww and Commander Mu LaFlaga. Emily finished changing her clothes and walked down the hall to meet up with the group when she saw Athrun with papers in his hands. "Athrun!" she called out to him and walked over to him. "Emily" he said in a tone she'd never heard before "Is something the matter?" Emily asked concerned; Athrun sighed resting his head on the wall he was leaning on "Yes there's too much civil unrest in the northern parts and, we're worried that bandits from ZAFT might try to use this for their advantage so I'm going to check it out for myself" he told her. "I understand" Emily smiled "When will you be leaving?" "Tomorrow, early morning" he said grabbing her and pulling her close to him; making her blush "Hey Athrun!" she yelped. He leaned in to whisper in her ear "You know since I'll be away for some time I think we should start making up for the time we'll be missing" he dragged her off to their room on the way they passed Lacus and the others. "Help me!" Emily mouthed but they all just laughed.

When they reached their room Athrun locked the door and pinned her to the wall "Help you from what? You are my wife" he smirked biting her neck; Emily tried to push him away "Athrun stop it" she commanded; but instead of listening he pressed himself closer to her. "Stop" she said a little weakly as he showered light butterfly kisses on her neck. "Do you really want me to stop? Or have you forgotten that I am your husband" he lifted her up and dropped her on their bed. Emily gave him a shy smile as Athrun leaved down to kiss her there was a loud and hurried knock from the door. Athrun sighed and went to get the door with a dark aura surrounding him; leaving Emily in fits of laughter from his expression. Athrun turned to glare at her before her opened the door. "Athrun! I missed you so much!"

* * *

Lacus and the others decided not to go into town; instead Lacus found out that Kira was leaving to investigate with Athrun.

"Please remember to be very careful Kira" she told him resting her head on his shoulder as the watched the sunset while sitting on the swing.

Kira smiled gently at her "Don't worry Lacus I'll be fine and—" Kira was cut off by a familiar voice "Kira, darling! I came for you!"

* * *

**K thts all pls r&R! thank u!**


End file.
